Walking on sunshine
by Patybra
Summary: La primera cita de Videl y Gohan,muuuuy tierna


Walking On Sunshine  
  
Por Patybra  
  
  
  
  
  
" I can't wait, wanna see  
  
how this night is gonna be  
  
just a touch away   
  
from feelin' that is here to stay "   
  
  
  
El sol brillaba con fuerza en Ciudad Satán, era sábado y toda la gente andaba agitada con la euforia de disfrutar de ese día de descanso que era sinónimo de fiesta y diversión.   
  
En la mansión Satán también había movimiento, desde muy temprano Videl estaba entrenando duramente como lo hacia todas las mañanas, con su habitual kimono no paraba de golpear una bolsa de arena que colgaba del techo del gimnasio. La chica de pelo corto y ojos azules parecía muy concentrada en lo que hacia, aunque no lo estaba como siempre, ya que por su cabeza rondaba una cita, la cita que esa noche tenia con Gohan. Estaba nerviosa ya que esa cita era diferente...era su primera cita como novios y no seria igual que antes, ya que normalmente salían como buenos amigos para divertirse o para salir a defender la justicia. Evidentemente esa noche era muy importante para Videl, porque aunque Gohan había dado el paso de pedirle salir, todavía no había habido una declaración oficial y ella se moría de ganas de oír de la boca del chico las palabra mágicas.....esas que toda chica enamorada quiere escuchar de su príncipe azul..."te quiero". Videl dejó un momento de golpear el saco de arena y sus mofletes se volvieron rosados....solo de relacionar a Gohan con la noche y el amor hacia que su corazón latiera con más fuerza, hasta el punto de que parecía que se le iba a salir por la boca.  
  
Desconcentrada de tanto pensar, la chica decidió que ya era hora de acabar su entrenamiento y sin perder el tiempo se dirigió a la ducha.   
  
  
  
El día paso rápidamente, Videl se pasó toda la tarde decidiendo que ponerse y como maquillarse para esa cita tan especial. Como su padre no quería que saliera con chicos no tuvo otro remedio que decirle que se iba con unas amigas de fiesta y que regresaría tarde. Finalmente se dirigió al parque donde había quedado con Gohan, ya que aunque el chico había insistido en ir a recogerla ella pensó que era mejor quedar en un lugar donde Satán no pudiera verlos. Cuando llego ha dicho lugar Gohan estaba esperándola y se quedo con la boca abierta al verla aparecer. La chica lucia unos zapatos de tacón y un vestido violeta ligeramente ceñido al cuerpo, además de que se había maquillado de forma de que sus ojos azules todavía resaltaban más.  
  
  
  
VD: Hola Gohan! Gracias por ser tan puntual – saludó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios –  
  
GH: h-hola Videl.....e-estas preciosa.... – contestó mirándola de arriba abajo –   
  
VD: gracias....tu...también estas muy guapo – miró al chico que llevaba una camisa negra y unos pantalones marrones a la última moda – que? Nos vamos?  
  
GH: eehh si!.......te voy a llevar a cenar a un sitio muy especial....  
  
VD: que emoción!! – exclamo a la vez que agarro la mano de Gohan, acto que hizo que el chico se sonrojara. Así, de la mano, fueron dando un paseo contemplando la belleza de la ciudad por la noche, con todas las luces encendidas que simulaban el cielo estrellado....  
  
  
  
" We can make it last forever, baby  
  
our love will stand the test of time  
  
and in the middle of our world  
  
I'll be waiting for you to be all mine "  
  
  
  
Finalmente, tras un bello paseo llegaron al restaurante donde Gohan había reservado mesa. Estaba junto a la playa y tenia una terraza que se encontraba en la arena. El ambiente era muy romántico y exótico a la vez, desde la mesa en la que se encontraban podían observar el mar y escuchar el sonido acompasado de las olas, creando un ambiente casi mágico.  
  
  
  
VD: .....Son Gohan.....esto es precioso..... – comentó mientras observada maravillada el lugar – como diste con el?  
  
GH: bueno, no me costo mucho la verdad....un día vine a la playa con mi familia y la de Bulma, mientras paseaba lo encontré.....y....me acorde de ti.....creí que te gustaría venir.... – contestó sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos –  
  
VD: pues has acertado....nunca he estado en un restaurante tan bonito, además es muy acogedor....y....romántico.... – miró las velas que alumbraban la mesa para después fijar sus ojos azules en los de Gohan -......gracias  
  
GH: .....eh.... – el chico se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos y comprobó que ella también le miraba, al instante sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas - ....no tienes que dármelas....con verte feliz me conformo..  
  
  
  
Videl le contesto con una sonrisa que el no tardo en corresponder con otra, los dos estaban disfrutando mucho y pasaron la horas charlando y riendo, disfrutando el uno del otro....disfrutando de su amor. Casi sin darse cuenta ya habían acabado la cena y ahora disfrutaban del delicioso postre, una copa de helado con muchos sabores bañada en suave caramelo.  
  
  
  
VD: ummmm vaya! Este helado esta delicioso!!  
  
GH: ni que lo digas! Nunca había probado nada tan bueno.......eh...por cierto....quería darte algo – dijo a la vez que buscaba en el boldillo de su chaqueta, entonces saco una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo – toma....esto es para ti.....  
  
VD: ¿que? ¿para mi? – el chico asintió con la cabeza y ella emocionada se dispuso a abrir el regalo - ¿qué será?......¿eh?.....un colgante! – exclamó a la vez que miraba el colgante que tenia forma de cupido – Son Gohan.....es precioso.........no tenias que haberte molestado....debe haberte costado una fortuna...  
  
GH:....nada comparado con lo que tú vales para mi....  
  
VD: .............Son Gohan.......................  
  
  
  
Videl no supo que decir, no esperaba esa respuesta de Gohan....su corazón latía a mil por hora y se sentía la chica más feliz del universo, los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos unos segundos, como si estuvieran solo ellos....hasta que finalmente Gohan reacciono.  
  
  
  
GH:.....eh....bueno, ¿que te parece si pago la cuenta y damos un paseo por la playa? Hace una noche maravillosa!!  
  
VD:...oh...si!! me apetece mucho!!  
  
GH: pues vamos allá! – dijo sonriente el chico -.  
  
  
  
Tras pagar la cuenta del restaurante los dos tortolitos se dirigieron a pasear por la orilla del mar. Videl se había quitado los zapatos y los llevaba en la mano. Paseaba mojándose los pies, algo que a la chica la encantaba. Todo era perfecto, esa noche lucia una enorme luna llena y había muchas estrellas en el firmamento, Gohan y Videl no apartaban la vista del cielo estrellado...solo de vez en cuando para mirarse el uno al otro y compartir unas cómplices sonrisas. Aunque era de noche, por dentro sentían una enorme alegría...como si dentro de ellos el sol brillara con fuerza....sentían como si estuvieran paseando encima de las nubes..........  
  
  
  
" We're walkin' on shunshine  
  
in the middle of the night  
  
and it feels like I'm somewhere  
  
above the sky, I, I, I "  
  
  
  
Tras continuar paseando bastante rato los chicos llegaron a una cala formada por las rocas que se adentraban un poco en el mar. Decidieron sentarse en una de las rocas para además de tomar un pequeño descanso contemplar el bonito cielo plagado de estrellas que iluminaban esa noche de verano, era una vista preciosa, sobre todo donde cielo y mar se unían pareciendo solo uno.  
  
  
  
VD: Mira Gohan! Una estrella fugaz!!...corre pide un deseo!!! – dijo la chica con mucha ilusión en su voz –  
  
GH: ummmmm.....ya esta! – exclamó con una sonrisa en los labios –   
  
VD: ....oye....¿puedo preguntarte que has pedido?.... – preguntó mirando al muchacho de reojo – jeje sabes que soy muy curiosa ­^_^  
  
GH: es que si te lo digo tengo miedo de que mi deseo no se cumpla...  
  
VD: vamos Son Gohan, no me vengas con esas....¿no me digas que crees en esas chorradas?...venga...por favor, por fa por fa!!! – insistió con un tono en su voz al que nadie podría resistirse – te juro que no se lo diré a nadie.....¿no me iras a decir que no confías en mi a estas alturas?  
  
GH: ......esta bien....si te pones así de pesada.... – de repente tomó suavemente la mano de Videl y cerro los ojos – mi mayor deseo es....que siempre estés a mi lado Videl...........que nunca te alejes de mi por nada en el mundo.....me muero solo de pensar que algún día no estarás conmigo.....mi único deseo es verte feliz.....daría mi vida solo por verte sonreír....todo solo por.....porque......te quiero.......eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.......te amo.....y por eso mi deseo es....que algún día te conviertas en mi esposa....  
  
  
  
Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos....Videl se había quedado en blanco.....la felicidad que sentía ni siquiera la dejaba hablar. Siempre había deseado escuchar esas palabras de Gohan y por fin su sueño se había hecho realidad. El chico al no escuchar ninguna respuesta por parte de Videl abrió los ojos y miro a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado.....mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vio que de los ojos de la muchacha empezaban a salir lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.....  
  
  
  
GH:.....¿Qué te ocurre Videl?.....¿por qué lloras? – preguntó preocupado de que la chica no sintiera lo mismo por él - ......he dicho algo que te haya molestado.... – ella solo negó con la cabeza a la vez que una cálida sonrisa se empezaba a dibujar en su rostro-   
  
VD:......no has dicho nada malo Gohan......es solo.....que nunca hubiera soñado que esto ocurriera.....es demasiado bonito para ser solo un sueño......me acabas de hacer la chica más feliz del mundo.... – entonces puso su mirada en los ojos del saiya y tras una pausa para coger aire continuo - .....no tienes porque preocuparte......porque tu deseo se cumplirá......puedes estar seguro de que nunca me alejare de ti.....además.....estoy segura.....de que algún día.....serás mi marido.......yo también te quiero.....estoy enamorada de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi.....eres lo que más amo en este mundo...Son Gohan  
  
  
  
El joven saiya no dijo nada, solo beso los ojos de Videl de los que todavía salían lágrimas....limpio esas lágrimas con un dulce beso que ninguno de los dos olvidaría nunca. Tras ese bonito acto de amor los dos se miraron a los ojos, y tras unos segundos de contemplarse el uno al otro se fundieron en un cálido y tierno beso en los labios. Por la mente de Videl pasaban muchas cosas, desde el momento en que conoció a Gohan hasta la alegría que sintió cuando abrazo al chico después de la derrota de Majin Boo......pero en esos momentos por fin estaba segura de una cosa.....de que ella le quería con locura y que él sentía lo mismo por ella.....además de descubrir que esos momentos tan especiales realmente existían y que no solo eran sueños imposibles......el amor verdadero no solo es un espejismo.....es una realidad.......  
  
  
  
" Take my hand and close your eyes  
  
say the sweet little things  
  
that make me cry  
  
catch my tears with a kiss  
  
these special moments do exist "  
  
  
  
La joven pareja decidió disfrutar un poco más de ese momento tan especial y se quedaron abrazados mientras disfrutaban de esa vista tan maravillosa que les brindaba la naturaleza. Cuando estaban juntos el tiempo se les iba volando, eso fue lo que pensó Gohan cuando vio desilusionado que su reloj ya marcaba las dos de la madrugada.  
  
  
  
GH: Videl ya son las dos de la mañana, es muy tarde creo que ya es hora de irnos, te acompañare a casa....además esta empezando a refrescar y no quiero que enfermes – sugirió a la vez que se ponía en pie   
  
VD:¿Ya es tan tarde?.....vaya....si que pasa el tiempo deprisa.... – respondió un poco triste ya que no quería que esa noche terminara nunca - ....mi padre me va matar por llegar a estas horas.....y peor si se entera de que he estado con un chico   
  
GH: ....jejeje....bueno....será mejor que volvamos – dicho esto Gohan agarro la mano de Videl y se dispuso a llevarla a casa  
  
  
  
Finalmente, para fastidio de los dos adolescentes, se encontraban frente a la mansión Satán. La chica se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de entrar se dio la vuelta y se volvió a acercar a Gohan...   
  
  
  
VD: .......muchas gracias Gohan.............por hacerme pasar un noche tan especial.....te quiero... – dicho esto, la chica le dio un beso de despedida y se introdujo dentro de la casa tan rápido que no dio opción de responder al muchacho. Por su parte, Son Gohan estaba como flotando en su nube y antes de echar a volar para volver a casa dijo "...yo también te quiero...Videl....yo también te quiero"  
  
  
  
Una vez en su habitación, Videl suspiro aliviada de descubrir que su padre no se había enterado de su regreso. Tras ponerse el pijama la chica se introdujo en su cama donde no paro de repasar todo lo que había ocurrido en su cita con Gohan.  
  
Las imágenes pasaban por su mente y de nuevo la recorrían esas sensaciones que siente cuando esta al lado de su chico...como si volviera a vivir esos momentos tan mágicos para los dos...  
  
Finalmente Videl no pudo dormir en toda la noche...había experimentado demasiadas emociones en un solo día como para poder conciliar el sueño como lo suele hacer normalmente. Pero esa noche en vela no seria en vano...ya que le sirvió para una cosa, para darse cuenta de que tomaría mucho más de una vida el que ese amor que había entre los dos acabara....y en el caso de que eso ocurriera..volverían a encontrarse enamorados de nuevo....para la eternidad.  
  
  
  
"It'll take much more than a lifetime  
  
baby, for this love to end  
  
and it feels so good to know  
  
that we are here in love again"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Autora: Jejeje bueno, este es mi tercer fic…quien me iba a decir a mi que iba a acabar haciendo esto! Solo deciros que espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo ^_^ .   
  
La idea de este fic la tenia en la cabeza desde hace bastante tiempo y por fin logre acabarlo...y no veais lo a gusto que me he quedado.  
  
No os digo nada más que si no nunca acabo jeje si me conocierais ¬_¬U bueno....lo dicho, hasta que escriba el próximo fic!!. Si queréis poneros en contacto conmigo este es mi correo rinoa_patybra@hotmail.com  
  
Hasta pronto!!  
  
  
  
3-9-01 


End file.
